Shielder
Prerequisite Name: ' '''Description: ' 'Required Race(If Any): ' 'Class Buff: ' +2 Endurance '''Class Debuff: -2 Speed 'Magic/Energy: energy ' 'Class Type: Juggernaut ' 'Limitations: ' 'Combat Style: Sheilds and One hand weapon ' 'Ability types: All ' 'Profession Bonus: The shielder can convert their Armor bonus to an attack bonus as an Active action. ' 'Proficiency: Shields ' Class Level Table Special/Feat Information Master of Shields Where most warriors spend their time learning how to fight with weapons, you have practiced how to best utilize a shield for not just defense but offense as well. Whenever you are wielding a shield and are not incapacitated you may add your shield’s Armor bonus to any Block you make against a spell or other ability effect or basic attack. You must be wielding a shield to use this ability. Shield Bash A shield may mainly be for defense, but you know how to utilize it just as deftly as a weapon. On your turn you may take an Attack action to bash your opponent with your shield. You add your proficiency bonus to the Attack roll. If the attack hits, you deal 1d6 + your Strength Modifier. The target must then be pushed back 10 feet. If this pushes the target outside the attack range of your allies, they may make opportunity attacks against the creature. You, however, cannot. You may perform a Shield Bash as your second attack once you reach 5th level. However, you cannot perform two Shield Bash attacks if you choose to dual-wield shields (should your DM allow you to initially). Your offhand shield will only do 1d4 + your Strength modifier of damage should you hit. You must be wielding a shield to use this ability. Ability Score Increase When you reach 30th level, and again at 80th, 100th, Level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. Extra Attack Beginning at 40th level, when you take the attack option, you may attack twice. Extreme Protection You know just where to put your shield to get the best protection from it. At 50th level, you now resistant all forms of bludgeoning, slashing OR piercing damage. (Pick one) This can stack with additional resistances granted by other means. In addition, you gain an additional +1 to your Endurance when wielding a shield on top of the current bonus it gives. You must be wielding a shield to use this ability. Sunken In When you decide to settle into a defensive stance, there aren’t many who can break past it. At 60th level, if you do not use your movement on your turn you go into a defensive stance. Meaning that all attacks made against you are done with disadvantage(Easy). In addition, if a creature tries to leave your attack range and you manage to hit them with an opportunity attack, you reduce their movement to 0. Shielded Mind You have not only become the master of shields, but also the master of a shielded mind. At 70th level, you gain proficiency with Knowledge saving throws. You also have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, frightened, or being controlled. If you have the fey ancestry trait any attempt to charm, frighten, or control you is additionally made with disadvantage. Armor Piercer Defense is what you’re all about. So you know just where to hit to find the weakest point. At 80th level, whenever you make an Attack against another creature, you may use up your Bonus Action to ignore 5 points of their endurance when making your roll. If the attack hits, then the very next attack done against the creature has advantage. Brutal Force Further training has taught you how to put your full weight against your shield bash. At 90th level, whenever you make a Shield Bash against a creature and they fail, you may choose to either knock them prone or disarm them. In addition, should you manage to trap an enemy between you and a wall while performing a shield bash, if the target fails the save they will take an additional 2d8 + your Strength modifier of bludgeoning damage rather than moving 10 feet back. You must be wielding a shield to use this ability. Hostile Barrier You might not be the heaviest hitter, but ignoring you isn’t a wise decision. At 100th level whenever an enemy steps into your Attack range, you may take an opportunity attack against them with your shield. If it manages to hit while you are Sunken In, then their movement speed is reduced to 0 and they cannot move past you. They are then knocked prone. You must be wielding a shield to use this ability. Mobile Defender Though you do best when you’ve set yourself up in your position, you’ve learned how to maintain that sort of stability even after moving. In addition, you may now move 15 feet and still be able to maintain your Sunken In status. You must be wielding a shield to use this ability Power Bash Your experience in using your shield not only for its defensive properties, but also for its offensive capabilities has made you all the more effective in using it. At this level, whenever you make a Shield Bash you may take up your Bonus Action to make the attack a Power Bash. If the attack hits, the target will be pushed back 10 feet regardless. However, now if they fail to make a defense against you, they are thrown back in a straight line for 30 feet from you. If they do not hit anything before then, they fall prone at the end of the distance and take 1d8 + your Strength Modifier of damage. However, if they hit a wall or another being during this 30 feet, they take 4d8 + your Strength Modifier of damage and are stunned. If what they hit is another creature, that creature also takes the damage and be knocked prone. You must be wielding a shield to use this ability.